


It's Always Been You

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: i would like to request canonverse eremika first time during the 4 years skip, right after basement arc, when eren cant control his feelings for her any longer and she's in disbelief... naughty eremika... hehe... uwuThis was SOOO fun to write! In the off chance you aren't up to date with AOT, there are some spoilers, I tried to avoid them but the story didn't make sense without any. This damn thing took over two months for me to write, so I hope you enjoy it!





	It's Always Been You

Mikasa found him laying on his back surrounded by a field of luscious, green grass, staring up at the clear night sky. It's been a month since that huge battle with the Beast Titan where a massive amount of losses were felt and they almost lost their best friend, Armin. "Eren?" Her voice sounded so distant, like she were much farther than the crunching of twigs and grass beneath her boots would indicate. Suddenly, all he was able to think about was that moment right before opening one of his father's books of secrets, when Mikasa's hand touched his and they briefly looked into each other's eyes. "Are you okay?" Actually, Eren hasn't been able to get her out of his head since that day when the elusive Dr. Grisha Jaeger's basement was finally discovered. Most of the time, simply doing something other than laying around is how he's been able to keep her out of his head twenty-four seven all these years. But now? After Armin reminded him of their dreams to exist outside the walls, he started to think about what it would be like sharing a house again because 'living together' this way simply doesn't feel the same. If anything, it's more like they're further apart than they used to be. "Eren?" He couldn't help but wonder how much more difficult it would be to hide this thing he's had for her, especially since Mikasa is pretty much all he can think about these days. Hell, she's invaded his dreams, well, she's in them more often and they're usually incredibly sexual in nature. In fact, thinking about how aggressively this version of her was kissing him last night as he slowly slipped a hand down her naked body and between those beautiful, long legs - "EREN!"

"Hm?" He blinked and rubbed a hand down his face, tilting his head back on the ground so he could look up at her. "Fuck, I'm sorry. What did you say?" Mikasa smiled as she sat down beside him and brought her knees up to her chest; he couldn't resist admiring her face from the corner of his eye, but ended up forcing himself to look away when she pushed fingers through her hair, the mild wind is fighting to shield said beautiful face with a sheet of black satin, because pushing her hair out of her face is something the dream version of Mikasa always does. God, it's her lips, they're shaped like a tulip, and Eren begins to wonder what it would feel like to kiss them. No, no, perhaps it's her eyes? Or her porcelain skin that looked smooth enough to get him thinking how he would rather enjoy caressing it the rest of their lives. Perhaps.

"I asked if you were okay. You weren't at lunch or at dinner, so I got concerned."

"Mikasa, you worry about me too much. I'm okay, really, I'm just fucking exhausted."

"Yeah, I think we're all exhausted. Last week was an absolute train wreck." She let out a frustrated sigh as the wind continued to blow her hair out to frame that angelic, fragile face. Eren just looked up at her and laughed to himself for feeling as nervous as he does, but the way her hair is falling across her face, the darkness of those luscious locks a perfect combination with her fair skin, and he briefly thinks that this woman just may be the death of him.

The pair sit together for a while, just enjoying each other's company and how still tonight is compared to the shit storm they've just had, grateful for the time they have off for the moment because, as far as titans go, things seem to be pretty quiet. But his mind persisted in pushing what Eren had always been telling himself were unwanted thoughts, though he's recently found that his mind doesn't fight with these thoughts often anymore, choosing instead to welcome them with open arms. What are you waiting for? You both almost died without her ever knowing how you feel. Again. Eren sat up with a sigh and leaned back, supporting himself with his hands, then eased himself to stand. Don't you fucking dare get up and walk away, dude. You know how much you want her so don't be a pussy! Mikasa pushed her hair back as she looked up at him with a confused face that's easily just as adorable and irresistible as any other that he's seen her make over the years they've known each other. So far.

Offering her a hand, Eren decided to bite the bullet and quit torturing himself because these feelings are twice as hard to ignore, especially now that he's uncomfortably aware of how far apart they are. He feels an itch to simply just hold her in his arms even if just for a moment, and it's simply maddening as Mikasa graciously accepted his hand with a sweet smile, watching him with her ever inquisitive gaze as he stuffed a hand in his pocket, anxiously dragging the other down his mouth. Fuck it. On a spur of the moment decision, Eren cradled her face in his hands and hurriedly closed the space between them, an electrifying first kiss for both indeed.

Despite the immediate spark, because she's wanted this for so long, Mikasa was much too surprised to even react and soon found herself awkwardly staring down the bridge of his nose, wondering what the fuck made his behavior change so drastically. At this moment, Eren doesn't care that she's not reciprocating, because kissing her feels like free falling and activating your 3DMG at the last moment; like the taste of liquor, how it warms your stomach, radiates from your core, and makes you feel out of control. After a minute or so of his advances still not being returned, for once, he actually started to feel a little embarrassed and even ashamed for throwing himself at her like this, all because he couldn't take it anymore. When he slowly started to pull away, Mikasa's shock was replaced with a sudden sense of emptiness from feeling as if her other half was being torn away. It was like a reflex; her fingers quick to curl in his shirt in the hopes of preventing any opportunity for him to pull away, her lips eager to play, finally allowing herself to succumb to his charms as her eyes fluttered shut. Kissing Eren feels like a free fall between slaughtered, collapsing titans that they had taken down together as a team; like the horrific day he transformed for the first time and she spotted his unmistakable silhouette through steam coming from the rogue titan's nape. Relief. So much relief that tears began to well up in her eyes.

Eren sunk his fingers in her soft, raven hair as she leaned into him and sighed softly in his mouth, so entranced that she didn't even care when he pulled his lips away and gently bumped their foreheads together. He slid his nose alongside hers and set a hand on her hip, slowly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Mikasa..." His breath tickled her lips as he kissed her again, again and again, then fiercely went in for more, eliciting a soft moan from her that filled his mouth and only served to worsen his burning desire. And then her back was pressed against a nearby tree, his knee parting her legs just as she hooked one around his waist in the hopes of hinting that she was more than okay with taking this further. He groaned into her mouth, and their lips slowly parted the smallest bit. "What do you want?"

"You..." Mikasa bit his lower lip, making him breathe a little deeper as he pressed his hard-on into her.

"Say it again."

"I want you, Eren.."

"Come with me." He glanced around to make sure nobody was near and walked off in front of her like they normally do, leading her off to his room as nonchalantly as possible. They navigate through the barracks on guard to make sure they don't get caught entering his room together only to not come out again until some time the next day. When they succeeded and finally got on the other side of his door, she was already laying back on the bed, trying desperately to get control of her heart since it's beating way too fast. Eren was quick to crawl up between her legs, fairly certain that his own heart might explode because of how she's smiling up at him and slowly sliding her hands up his arms and into his hair. Up until now, laying in a bed wrapped up in his arms was only something Mikasa's dreamt about without once ever considering that it would actually happen someday. Yet here she is, allowing him to unravel her scarf and expose her neck as he peppered any new skin in kisses, his hand underneath her shirt, slowly gliding across her toned stomach and the waistline of her trousers.

"Why did you kiss me?" She blurted out, holding her breath for an explosive reaction that never came.

"Because you almost died. Because we both almost fucking died again. We were finally standing in that damn basement when I realized something," Eren paused to remove her hands from his hair so he could pin them to the bed and lace their fingers together. "I never wanted to kiss you more than I did the moment you touched my hand. And that got me thinking about my recovery after fighting Annie when you told me how happy you were that I came back, then that shit show on the battlefield with the smiling titan. Those are a few other times where I've felt that same way. You know why?" Stunned into silence from his words, all she could manage was a light squeeze of his hands and a hard swallow as their lips grew close enough, they were just barely touching. "Because it's always been you, Mikasa..." Her legs crossed behind his back as they engaged in a long, passionate kiss, happily using the new freedom of her hands to sink them in his hair. Eren took advantage of her neck being bare and slowly parted from the comfort of her lips to softly kiss the newly exposed skin, quickly noting that her moans tended to be louder and even more maddening the harder he pressed down with his lips.

"Oh my god," Mikasa breathed a quiet giggle with a pleasure induced sigh and flushed when she felt him smile on her neck. "This can't be happening..."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait? I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you." She just gently nudged him to give her space to remove her shirt in such a slow way that it was immediately clear she was teasing him; her soft, fair skin a light shade of pink that easily made her resemble a porcelain doll. Eren's breath caught in his throat as he swallowed hard trying to suppress the animalistic desire to just ravage her, but he really doesn't want to hurt her. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the idea of touching her because he knows how hard it'll be to control himself when it finally happens, so his eyes carefully watch hers as he reached behind her back to unhook her bra. Mikasa gently bumped their foreheads together as his fingers slowly push her bra straps down the slope of her shoulders. "I don't want to hurt you, but I can't promise I'll be gentle." He breathed to her lips as the bra fell down her arms, his hands now swiftly unbuttoning the fasteners of her trousers.

"No, it's okay, I can take it.."

"I love you, Mikasa." Eren kissed her as she slowly lay back on the bed, sliding his hands up to touch her breasts for the first time and sending a highly erotic sigh into his mouth. They aren't huge, but they certainly aren't small, either, in fact, they're the perfect size for his hands to squeeze, which is something he's already taken a liking to doing. He gently kneaded them with his hands and fingers to elicit more of those sounds from her mouth, slowly pulling his lips away to bury them between her breasts, leaving open mouthed kisses across the aroused mounds.

"Ohh, Erennn," She smiled, and he can hear the excitement in her voice as she sunk her fingers into his hair, cradling the back of his head with one of her palms. "I love you too..." He couldn't get enough of her; skin so soft and smooth, he could do this all day if they had the time, no obligations of any kind except to one another; stealing away together to help forget how shitty the world is. Eren's lips slowly made their way down her body, pausing on her incredibly toned core as he tugged everything down her legs and threw them on the floor behind him, leaving the girl completely naked.

"Wow, Mika," He smiled, sliding his hands up her legs as he leaned down to kiss her. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

"Really?"

"You disagree? I mean, look at you..." Eren smirked when she smiled and grabbed onto his shirt to pull him closer, reaching down his back so she could tug it over his head. And then her fingers lightly trailed down his torso, slowly tracing the dips and ridges of his abdominals. But he surprised her again, kissing down her body so fast, that she couldn't process it until he was half on the bed, pulling her giggling form farther down by slipping his arms under and around her hips, right up to an eagerly awaiting mouth. He curved his hands around her thighs to pry the lips open and reveal the wet, pink flesh between them, then dove into her sweet spot.

"Haaaa! Eren!" It felt incredible; his tongue pressed against her truly aching clit, rubbing up and down so quickly it made her want to twitch, but they can't because she's trapped in his strong arms. Given the horrific things they see day to day, it's understandable that the soldiers might need some kind of release. As a result, Eren frequently has the displeasure of overhearing discussions other guys were having where people just brag about who they sleep with and, sometimes, there would be tidbits of advice about what to do in sexual situations with women. And if the way Mikasa is clawing at his back or tugging on his hair says anything, it seems to be going over well. "Ohgodohgodohgod! Don't stop!" He slowly eased a finger inside and moved it in and out faster and faster, eliciting more powerful moans sourced from deep in her body. So, he added a second and flicked his tongue across her clit. "Yesyesyesyes!" She whimpered and closed her legs around his head as she reached her first climax, squirming and trembling from the overwhelming waves of pleasure. He kissed up her body and swirled his tongue around both of her nipples, then along the side of her neck as he listened to her catch her breath, his fingers dragging her wetness up as they go.

"How was that?"

"Everything I hoped.."

"I'm glad." Eren smirked when she pulled him in for a kiss despite the sweet taste of herself on his tongue, on his breath. She reached between them and unfastened his trousers to pull them down, touching the head of his cock for the first time, sending chills down his spine and a groan into her mouth. His lips kiss down her neck and linger on the spot he gets the best moans from in response, kicking his legs to get the rest of his clothing out of the way.

"Eren, please!" Her voice was desperate, sensual, and much too loud.

"The begging is incredibly sexy, but you need to keep it down or we'll get caught," He smirked and watched her eyes as he slid his cock through the wetness. "I'm so sorry if this hurts..." He crashed his lips against hers in the hopes that a distraction would be helpful, then, slowly, so very slowly, pushed himself inside of the tight, wet heat. It was electrifying, nestling himself deeper and deeper until he heard a squeal, followed by the salty taste of her tears invading their kiss from the pain of loosing her virginity. He was surprised with himself for how gentle he's been; perfectly content to just lie there showering her with kisses and loving on her the way that she deserves. Mikasa moaned into his mouth, finally past the worst of the pain and experiencing just how incredible it feels to have him inside her, to hook a leg around his waist and raise her hips in the hopes of slowly working him the rest of the way in. She pulled her lips away and set her hands in his hair, making little moans with every small thrust. "Fuck." There's that potential loss of control, inspired by the sounds he has her making, showing nothing but pure, pent-up sexual tension that's years in the making at this point. Tightening her legs further up his back, she watched his eyes through an equally dreamy, half lidded gaze, quick to discover how much they both enjoy it when she follows his rhythm.

"Harder, Eren," Her voice cracked from desperately trying to keep the music to his ears from becoming too loud. "Fuck me harder..." So, he did, thrusting faster than before, much to Mikasa's excitement, who almost failed to conceal her little, pleasurable cry when he bit down on her neck, sucking on her skin where a hickey could be hidden with her scarf and uniform. "Ohh! Ohhh, Erennnnn!" She clung onto his body as her orgasm wracked  
through her hard, making her involuntarily grind on him faster until he let out what almost sounded like a growl and removed his cock just in time to blow his load across her stomach. It was an out of body experience, like you're floating on a cloud and slowly coming back down to Earth. It felt right, so, so right.

"You're incredible." Eren whispered breathlessly and smiled as she offered him a sleepy grin, snaking her arms around his neck to bring his face even closer for a succession of kisses that quickly turned into something more. She eventually relaxed, happily allowing him to kiss down her neck and swirl his tongue around her nipples as he disengaged himself, reluctantly reaching for a dirty washcloth to wipe off his mess. "I'm so sorry, but this is all I have at the moment."

"It's okay," She stretched out and smiled, watching him slowly drag the washcloth across her skin. "It is what it is."

"How much did it hurt?"

"It felt like I got stabbed for a minute or two, but mostly it felt really, really good."

"Good." Tossing the rag on the floor, Eren dropped down beside her and chuckled when she immediately curled up into his side, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Wow, this is pretty entertaining when you're naked, too." He felt her lips smile on his skin as she slipped an arm around him and sighed with contentment, wrapped up in his arms and the blankets like they've both dreamed.

"Hopefully, things continue to stay quiet so we can keep doing this."

"Hey, I'm sorry for, you know, being a dickhead and shit.."

"You've pretty much redeemed yourself as far as I'm concerned."

"Heh, really?" Eren laughed to himself, gently squeezing her against him as he kissed the top of her head. "How did I manage that after the way I've behaved?"

"You're all I've wanted ever since we met, dumbass. This is a dream come true for me to be honest..."

"Well, you have me now," He placed his pointer finger under her chin and gently tilted her head up until his lips were hovering over her amused grin. "And I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
